She rides the black horse
by mousyhairedgirl
Summary: Based around the documentary Bowling for Columbine. Trigger warning for talk of Death, suicide and the Columbine Massacre. Purely my own work based around the documentary.


Death sighs sadly, as she walks into Columbine High School, Colorado in the United States of America, the site of the Columbine massacre of July 20th 1999. Of course, the ever-creative race that is humanity expects her to be a decrepit old man in a long flowing black coat, or perhaps a skeleton. However, she definitely wasn't.

She, in actuality is a petite girl with pale, almost translucent skin and a shock of black hair. Her emotive and bright green eyes stand out more than any of her other facial features. They seemed to glow. Runic symbols from a long dead language cover her arms and neck, peeking over her black tank top and black skinny jeans. They're her markings; her tattoo's if you will.

She walks the corridors of the school searching for the whispers of souls that need to pass over between the ruckus of sirens and screaming of distressed students and teachers alike. "I hate my job sometimes." She murmurs to no one in particular. "It's always a pity and a shame to have to pick up the pieces when humanity has the need to be cruel and hateful towards one another."

A few moments later, she finally finds who she'd been looking for. The girls name is Rita Stephenson. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, scars covering her arms and back and a tall and lanky frame. 10 minutes previous Eric Harris had placed a gun into Rita's mouth and pulled the trigger, killing her instantly. The green eyed and black haired entity smiles sadly as she beckons to Rita's soul or whatever you may prefer to call it. "Come, it's time for you to leave. My brother's are waiting for you." Rita frowns and looks at her, searching the entity's eyes for her purpose until it finally hits her as to who the person, no being, talking to her was.

"You're Death." She says simply and Death nods, there's no point in denying that fact. She takes Rita's hand into her own as Rita speaks again. "And I... I'm dead?" Death nods again.

"I-I'm not upset. I was going to die tomorrow anyway." Rita adds and Death sadly isn't surprised. The girl's cruel life flashes before Death's eyes and Death just holds onto Rita's hand tighter.

The discharge of a gun interrupts Rita's silent epiphany and Death beckons her to follow behind her. Rita of course follows; she doesn't want to be left behind. They turn a corner and Death, once again finds who she's looking for. Eric Harris. One of the gunmen who caused this mass of unneeded and particularly violent death. Of course, Death can't exactly choose who she ushers into the afterlife, heaven, nirvana, whatever you call it, she has to take them all.

* * *

><p>Eric Harris was what most psychologists would call a sociopath with psychotic tendencies. Not that anyone cared about that until he had gone and murdered his classmates. He looks up at Death with cold and calculated grey eyes. He shoots a look at Rita who just shrugs at her murderer and says. "We're dead, thank you, I guess." He tilts his head to the side on confusion, but says nothing. Death sighs and speaks quietly. "She was going to kill herself tomorrow. You did it to her before she could do it to herself." She pauses as she strikes up the courage to say the next two words that she found strange on her tongue. "She's grateful." Rita nods slowly as she bites her lip waiting for Eric's reaction. "So, society hated you too huh?"<p>

Death interrupts their conversation with a loud cough to grab their attention. "There's too many of you that do this." She places Eric's hand on her own with a forced but fake smile. Eric snatches his hand back from her, his eyes blazing with anger. "Yeah, well that's what happens when people don't live up to anyone's expectations and then have to live with everyone's disappointment, that look of shame in their eyes u-until it causes them to.." Rita interrupts him, continuing from him. "...Shatter and not want to live anymore and have to put up with that lasting disappointment." Eric nods and gives Rita a sad knowing smile, which she returns.

Eric swallows suddenly and stutters, suddenly nervous and uneasy, he doesn't like talking to people much, especially females. "I-I'm g-glad that I... that I could d-do th-this for... for you. K-Kill y-you I mean." He swallows and finally gets his breathing under control so he's not stuttering like a fool. "At least... at least this way you'll be remembered for who you seemed to be and not the girl who killed herself."

* * *

><p>The entity watches them and a sombre, almost disappointed expression flits over her face but its gone seconds later. "I hate my job sometimes." She mutters to no one in particular, again to no response. Rita and Eric are silent for a few minutes as the sounds of screaming becomes louder, police breaching into the building, the silence shattering around them. "Shouldn't we go now?" She urges. Death has to stifle an escaping sob from the back of her throat. "Yeah... we do." Death pauses over Rita's human remains and shuts her eyes. She deserved that dignity at least.<p> 


End file.
